


constellations and clubs

by electric_stydiax



Series: SteelAtom Week 2017 [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, She really loves Nate a lot though., They kinda take the place of her dads, This focuses more on Andromeda + SteelAtom as a family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electric_stydiax/pseuds/electric_stydiax
Summary: When Andromeda ends up in the WaveRider in 2017, and as a result weaves her way into Nate and Ray's hearts over the span of one long mission they realize they got a daughter out of sheer serendipity.





	constellations and clubs

She fell from the vent into the library where both the historian and physicist were both researching the underground cities in 2022. She was not on the ship previously and she looked frightened as she fidgeted in Ray’s lap. 

“So you're the one who made the big ass hole in the ceiling. Where did you come from and how did you find the ship?” Nate eyed the visitor with high suspicion. 

“Technically, I came from LA in 2017. The ship was in plain sight in the forest and it was empty when I got here. I slept in someone’s bed and then crawled through the vents after I heard footsteps. I was moving through the vents until it broke and hello library. 

Ray gave his boyfriend a look and tried not to be furious about their visitor. 

“You could tell us who you are. We can't call you the vent crawler if you're staying for a while. Also, our captain will find out you're here so there's no point in hiding your identity.”

Nate sighed and interjected,”Also, the bed you slept in was ours and you bruised your arms up in the vents. You need medical care, and you can't hide up in the vents anymore. We won't hurt you.”

The stranger sighed and answered, “ok, but a blood test is in order then since you probably won't believe me. I'm Andromeda Allen, and I’m the daughter of the Flash and Vibe. Look, just take me to the medbay and take blood and saliva tests.”

“Wait, how are you here then? Why aren't you in your Central with your dads?”

“More importantly, why did you leave to begin with? Wouldn't they need your metahuman abilities to help maintain the peace?”

At that question, Andromeda looked at the floor of the library with a bit of disdain. She then replied,”Please, take me to the medbay. The tests can explain better than I can.”

After strapping Andromeda into the chair, Gideon began working to extract her blood and gather saliva. As the blood was analyzed, she passed out in the chair quietly. 

“I wondered when she'd come down from that damn vent. It's been really hot and the AC kinda stopped. “ Sara remarked as she walked in to see Andromeda. 

What the screen showed the trio clarified almost everything about her.

ANDROMEDA LYDIA ALLEN  
AGE: 18  
GENDER: Female  
CONDITIONS : Anemic and has moderate anxiety  
SIBLINGS : Don Allen, Dawn Allen (older twins) and Selena Orion Rose Allen-Ramon (twin sister)  
FATHER: Barry Allen and Cisco Ramon (genetically)  
MOTHER : biological unknown, adoptive mother is Iris Ann West-Allen  
OTHER: Despite genetic ties to the Speed Force, Andromeda has no metahuman abilities of her own. However, she's exceptionally intelligent, and adept with computers. 

“Gideon, did you know that Andromeda was here? Also, do you know why she left home?”

“Yes and No, Captain Lance. Andromeda has been held approximately three weeks, but as to why she left Central City in 2034 is unknown to me. However, Lady Andromeda can't return to 2034 currently.” 

“I doubt she wants to. Gideon, when are we headed currently?”

“Coast City, 2022 in the midst of the underground city wars. In this point in time, marginalized groups among the mass created communities where their words and thoughts were taken seriously. Primarily, LGBT groups were the majority of the underground community.” 

At this point, Nate sees Andromeda wake up and face them. “How long was I out for?”

“Long enough for us to see you were telling the truth. So Andromeda, when do you plan on going back to Central? Do you ever plan on going back?”

“Yes, but not for a long time. My dads mean well but honestly I need to not see them for a while. They don't know i’m gone, but more importantly they coddle me and i'm sick of it! Please, don't take me back home. I don't think I can face them right now.”

“Alright then, come meet the team then. Follow me.” All of them then go to the control station and sit Andromeda down in a chair.

“Captain Lance, should I alert the team of Lady Andromeda’s presence now?”

“Call the team here, Gideon. I want them to see her.” 

After the extended team gathered in the room, Sara turns to Andromeda and asks her to introduce herself and if she knows who we are.

“Yeah, Aunt Sara. I know who all of you are.  
Uncle Nate gave me his diary after Don and Dawn leave for Gotham a few years later. Uncle Mick taught me how to hide shit, Aunt Amaya and Kendra both taught me about the soul which shares my sister’s body with her and Uncle Martin taught everything I know about nuclear physics. I know a lot about you guys and the future. I just can't tell too much cause despite the Oculus blowing up, revealing too much can cause major issues. Any questions?”

Mick, surprisingly was the first to speak.  
“How is Lisa? Did that Hartley kid take over?”

Ray and Nate butted in with, “ Are we all still alive by the time you leave, or what?”

The team begins to talk over one another and begin bickering so much that Andromeda sneaks out to the library and hides under the desk.

“Where did she go? Gideon?” Ray asks, a bit bothered and confused.

“Lady Andromeda has gone to the library and is currently sleeping due to her low iron levels. Dr Palmer and Dr Heywood, I think it would be best if Lady Andromeda was relocated to your quarters lest she become disoriented upon awakening. Also, we have arrived in Coast City, 2022.”

Later, after the ship landed

“She's still asleep? She hasn't eaten in awhile, Ray she has to wake up.”

“I know but listen. She’s scared as hell and we don't know why she won't go home. We need her to relax before even considering letting her leave the room. So, can you please get some soup and bring it to her here. “  
Ultimately, Nate caved and retrieved the soup for Andromeda. By the time he got back, she was awake and calm sitting in Ray’s lap. 

“Hi Uncle Nate, what's this?”

Nate had to blink back and breathe before responding,” it's soup, that was made an hour ago. Did you just call me Uncle Nate?”

“Yeah, in the future everyone, especially you and Uncle Ray are a really large part of my life. Also, you are technically my uncle because - wait. I can't tell you that part. Never mind.”

Andromeda ate her soup and went to the creation room. After a long discussion with Gideon, she fell asleep in the library again. 

 

“The mission is to destroy a dagger that's used to kill the leader of the underground crypt. This happens in a club near the outside of the city. We are all going to go except for Jax. The plan is to get in, destroy the dagger and go. Can everyone handle that?”

As Sara finishes her overview of the mission, the team is already suited up to go. Ray and Nate share a look of concern, and before they can speak Sara says, “Andromeda will stay on the ship with Jax. She already knows and you mother hens can quit worrying. Now, out we go before it's too dark and the grid goes dark and shuts down for the night.”

Andromeda is sitting in the room, surrounded by blankets and books. Before she can even blink, Ray and Nate come and smother her in a hug.

“Stay here and please don’t forget to eat before bed. Ask Jax or Gideon if you need anything, ok?” Ray murmured in her ear.

“Also, don't fall asleep with the books on the bed. Your back will hurt even more, ok?” Nate reminded her. 

“Yes Uncle Ray, I won't forget to eat and yes, Uncle Nate I'll put the books back before I fall asleep. I love you both and please be careful.”

As their niece fell back into the bed, they left the room and shared a kiss before leaving.

"She's going to be ok, and so will we. I've got one more reason to come back now." As the thought rang in the heads of both men, they entered the club.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the lack of cuteness between the guys in this but the next chapter is going up on Monday and it gets fluffier I promise.


End file.
